


Admiration

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Translation, Valentine's Day, author : Lotus_Dumplings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: France prend un peu de temps pour admirer le coeur de l'Italie du sud.
Relationships: France/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poulécriture





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Admiration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842976) by [Lotus_Dumplings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Dumplings/pseuds/Lotus_Dumplings). 



Francis ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé ici. Une minute il était en pleine réflexion sur le passé, et celle d'après il était dans cette ville. Mais cela ne devrait pas autant le surprendre. Il avait la mauvaises habitude de suivre aveuglément son cœur.

Le soleil était juste au-dessus de l'horizon, brillant comme un projecteur sur la ville pour souligner sa beauté pure. Il pouvait admettre que cette beauté rivalisait avec celle de Paris. Mais il y avait aussi le charme particulier de l'Histoire et de la culture du pays qui rendait une balade dans les rues de Rome unique.

Rome était brave, forte et fière. Elle était débordante d'activité, excitante, intrigante et passionnée. Il lui semblait que Lovino tenait son comportement du cœur de son pays. C'était un miracle que l'ancienne ville soit toujours debout, aussi éblouissante et inspirante que jamais.

Il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il sentit sa présence. Il était sur son territoire, après tout. Il s'y était attendu, étant donné qu'il était venu sans avoir été invité. Il ne fut pas surpris non plus quand Lovino s'appuya contre la rambarde à côté de lui. Le soleil continua de se coucher lentement et il put le voir sortir une cigarette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Lovino. Son ton n'était pas hostile, juste curieux. Presque comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que Francis était venu.

Francis rit, le regard toujours posé sur le paysage. « Je voulais juste venir apprécier la vue. » Il ignora le regard peu convaincu de Lovino. Ce n'était pas comme s'il mentait. Mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas la seule raison.

Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer pendant quelques instants. « Pourquoi tu viendrais jusqu'ici pour regarder la vue ? » La fumée de sa cigarette s'élevait au ciel pendant qu'il parlait. « Il n'y a pas d'autres villes qui t'ont tapé dans l'oeil ? »

« Je veux juste apprécier la véritable beauté. C'est on ne peut plus important pendant un jour comme celui-ci » Il pouvait voir Lovino détourner la tête pour cacher son rougissement et les yeux de Francis scintillèrent.

Lovino écrasa sa cigarette en soupirant. « Il y a une raison pour que ce soit particulièrement important aujourd'hui ? »

Francis le regarda enfin. Son souffle se coupa. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Rome était magnifique. _Romano_ était magnifique. Ses yeux ressemblaient un étang d'olive et de miel qui avaient changé tellement de fois au cours de l'Histoire. Mais peu importe leur couleur, ils étaient toujours emplis de la même beauté et de la même confiance qui l'avaient fait tomber amoureux il y a si longtemps.

France sourit.

« Aujourd'hui est le jour où qu'on passe avec ceux qu'on aime, non ? » Une réponse simple qui impliquait tellement. France se retourna pour contempler la grandeur de la ville. Le cœur de l'Italie du Sud. Tout aussi magnifique que l'homme lui-même.

Il prit la main de son compagnon. A sa plus grande surprise, Romano ne le repoussa pas. Ils restèrent assis en silence, leurs doigts entrelacés.

France admira la beauté de Rome pendant que le soleil se couchait.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
